


Bitten

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [95]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Clothed Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dominant Freddie, F/F, Fake Fangs, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Lap Sex, Love Bites, Omega Freddie, Omega Verse, Orgasm, Riding, Vampire Bites, Vampires, alpha Bev, halloween party, slick, vampire costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Ficlet for #SpookySlick Fest 2020Love Bites / Mating Bites/ Vampire BitesBev and Freddie are going to a Halloween Party and Freddie wanted them to do a couple's costume.
Relationships: Beverly Katz/Freddie Lounds
Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531508
Kudos: 15
Collections: #SpookySlick





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Note on anatomy: I picture female alpha/omega thus - female alphas are much like a male alpha but with breasts and also a vagina, and female omegas like male omegas but with breasts and perhaps slightly smaller cock (so both intersex, in the fandom vernacular sense of the word). So much more like male alphas and omegas, than betas ("normal" people).
> 
> Timestamp for my Bev & Freddie series.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/50498261808/in/dateposted/)

Freddie opened the door with a smile that quickly turned into a frown. 

“You’re not ready.” Freddie turned and left the door open for Bev as she wandered back into her apartment. 

“I was thinking I could just go as a scientist,” Bev said hurriedly, closing the door behind her as she followed her omega girlfriend into the lounge. “A weird scientist.”

“Uhhh,” Freddie groaned and turned back to her, Bev now able to take in the effort Freddie had put into her costume. She wore some very sexy, vaguely historical garb, perfect jewelry and of course the rather expensive adhesive fangs she had been telling Bev about for a month. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Bev started, pulling Freddie into her arms. “We had a lot going on, I had to come straight from work. I could be, um, a killer scientist?”

Bev winced even as she said the words, and wasn’t surprised by Freddie’s heavy sigh. 

They rarely got to do things together like this. Sneaking around was fun in some ways, but Bev hated not being able to be open about being with Freddie. The fact was, with Freddie’s job and the shit she’d already written here and there, their relationship could really damage things for Bev. 

When Freddie had found this masquerade Halloween party at a nightclub in the city they saw it as the chance to go out together and party. Bev couldn’t help but feel shit for ruining this opportunity for them by pissing her omega off from the outset. 

“Maybe an undead scientist? I can get some makeup. Or a sexy scientist? I’ll just wear my underwear under my lab coat” Bev tried to tease, and despite the little smile Freddie shook her head. 

“I thought we were going in a couple’s costume. I was looking forward to us being vampires together all night.” Freddie said, a flirtatious note in her voice as she grabbed hold of Bev’s lapels and pressed her crotch forward into Bev’s. “But if you’re not up for it…”

“Mmm, baby. I’m as up for it as the next ghoul. Do we have time for me to go home and get changed?” The _and still leave time to fuck_ was implied.

“I have a better idea,” Freddie replied. Her hands gripped Bev’s lapels tighter and swung her around, pushing her down onto the sofa. It was a swift motion and before Bev could even think, Freddie was straddling her lap and grinding against her. 

“Fuck…” Bev gasped. A gasp that turned into a groan when Freddie grazed her fake teeth over Bev’s neck. 

“How about we go as a vampire and-” She nipped at Bev’s neck, “-victim.” 

Bev groaned again and grabbed Freddie’s ass, rocking them together until she was hard and Freddie was wet. It would take so little to move the omega’s skirt slightly, pull her panties aside and slide into her. 

“Yeah,” Bev moaned, not just turned on by what Freddie was doing, but also by the thought of a mating bite. Something that definitely wasn’t on the cards for this evening, but the fantasy of it just made Bev all the harder. 

Freddie grazed her fake teeth over Bev’s neck again, away from her mating gland, down to the juncture, the jugular. She bit down, not quite hard enough to break the skin, Bev wondered if she could even do damage with the glued on prosthetics. 

And then Freddie bit down. 

“Fuck!” Bev cried out, teeth sinking in just enough to draw blood before Freddie pulled back. 

“We have a little time,” She breathed the words and Bev interpreted them exactly as she knew Bev would. Moments later Freddie’s nimble fingers were undoing Bev’s pants and pulling out her very hard and wanting cock.

With a groan, Bev tightened her fingers on Freddie’s hips as Freddie rose to her knees. Bev’s eyes rolled as Freddie pulled aside her panties and sank, right down to Bev’s burgeoning knot.

It was good, so good. Bev wasn’t sure she’d last very long, and then Freddie started to suck a hickey into her neck, over the bite.

Freddie licked and sucked, sucked hard enough to draw out that bruise, as she rode Bev’s cock hard. 

She pulled back long enough to pant in Bev’s ear, “No knotting. We don’t have the time.”

“Okay, baby…” Bev growled, holding Freddie’s hips and fucking up into her as the omega went back to her neck. 

Another long suck and then more nipping at the open bite, slamming down onto Bev’s knot but not taking it inside her, Freddie was driving Bev insane. 

“Touch yourself!” Bev demanded, breathless. 

With a moan, Freddie’s hand went between them and she began working her omegan sex as she continued to ride Bev hard, until finally- 

“Uhnnn,” Freddie cried out and arched her back as she came, her tight heat pulsing around Bev’s cock until the alpha’s knot was throbbing. It took everything in her not to shove her knot deep inside Freddie. Instead she enjoyed the way Freddie’s slick soaked her knot and thought about how she could bury herself deep after the party. 

With a grunt Bev came. They both rocked through the aftershocks for a minute before finally Freddie stood, come running down her thighs. 

“I’m going to get cleaned up. You ditch the lab coat, grab your mask, put on some skanky clothes and be ready to go. We’re leaving in five minutes.” With those words the omega turned and strode to the bathroom.

“Yes ma’am,” Bev replied, grinning and breathless.


End file.
